


Of romance and adventure

by FancifulRivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe (No War/Voldemort Mentions), Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff, McDonald's, Muggle Adventures, POV Second Person, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Luna and Ginny go on a Muggle date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from otpprompts:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP goes to McDonald’s together for the first time, and Person A orders ice cream with their meal. Person A then proceeds to dip their fries (and optionally everything else) in the ice cream before eating them. Person B looks on in horror."

This is going to be a disaster.

Hermione says it won't be. Hermione says that you and Luna are both grown-up witches (well, nearly) and that it's about time you get more experience in the Muggle world by yourselves. Even Ron's had a McDonald's and it went perfectly fine (you privately think that's because a- he was with Hermione and Harry and b- it was  _food_ , but you don't mention anything).

At any rate, it's far too late by the time Hermione drops you and Luna off in front of the rather shabby building with a jaunty wave and an admonition to call her on your mobile when you're done eating.

"It looks nice," Luna says in an encouraging sort of way. She looks surprisingly good in Muggle clothes- jeans and a lilac-coloured jumper. You don't know where her wand is, but her head looks strange without it tucked behind her ear. Instead of radishes, she has preserved flowers dangling from her ears.

Hermione helped you dress this morning- you look similar to Luna, but you're wearing a jumper your mum made for you, and the sleeves have started to unravel a bit. You pick at them nervously as you enter the building, managing not to jump when the doors automatically slide open. It's like magic, but it's not, it's technology. Hermione's explained that, too, after she discovered how rubbish Muggle Studies really is.

"Do you remember how to order?" You whisper in Luna's ear, unaccountably run over by nerves. She nods solemnly, stormy eyes slightly too big for her face.

"It will be fine, Ginny," she reassures you. You don't know why you're so anxious. You've gone to Muggle places before. Maybe it's because it's with Luna this time. The last time you went on a date, it was to Hogsmeade, and it was interrupted by an escaped niffler from Hagrid's hut. Entertaining, but-

You let Luna order for the both of you, while you find a seat. The sky outside is dismal, but you pretend great interest in it anyway, shredding a paper napkin between your fingers absently until Luna comes with a tray.

"It's a McFlurry," Luna explains when she sees your interest. "I got you one, too."

"Thank you," you mumble, face turning pink. It's cold and sweet and very chocolatey and you bury your face in it until you see Luna dip a French fry in hers.

"Luna, what are you doing?" You ask, nose scrunching. She shrugs and waves one in the air.

"It tastes good," she explains. "Here, you try." She dips the end in her McFlurry and offers it to you. The tingle in your cheeks has nothing to do with the cold of the ice cream as you nip off the chocolate-soaked bit with your teeth.

"That...does not taste good, Luna," you say. You're almost disappointed.

Luna shrugs and eats another one.

"I like it here," she says after a moment. "I like the food."

"Do you do this at school, too?" You ask, motioning toward the sweet/savoury combinations she's currently lining up on her side of the table. Not content to dip just the fries in, Luna has taken bits off her sandwich and dipped them in, too, covering them with slightly melty ice cream.

"Oh yes," Luna says. "Daddy says I got it from my mother. She always did it, too."

"Ron might do it," you say after a moment's contemplation. "Food's food. I don't think anyone else would, though."

Luna shrugs, looking thoughtful.

"What's next on the itinerary?" She asks.

"Hermione wanted us to go to er, Tesco with her, I think," you say, pulling out the scrap of parchment that Hermione filled with a litany of instructions.

"I vote we stay here for a while longer," Luna says, bestowing a sweet smile on you that makes your neck heat up. When she reaches for another napkin, her fingers brush yours and the heat intensifies.

"I second it," you manage to say hoarsely, taking a big bite of ice cream.


End file.
